pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
MS014: Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram and White: Victini and Zekrom
|image = M14_dub_boxart.png |caption = Poster cover |directed by = Kunihiko Yuyama |produced by = Takemoto Mori Choji Yoshikawa Yukio Kawasaki Junya Okamoto Koichi Kawase |written by = Hideki Sonoda |running time = 98 minutes |season = Pokémon Movie |studio = OLM, inc. |distributor = Toho Company Ltd. |licensor = Viz Media The Pokémon Company International |prev = MS013: Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions |next = MS015: Pokémon The Movie - Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice |budget = Unknown |japan = July 16, 2011 |united states = |home video japan = December 16, 2011 |home video united states = April 3, 2012 |rating japan = Unknown |rating united kingdom = Unknown |rating united states = 7.8/10}} Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram / White: Victini and Zekrom (Japanese:Victini & the Black Hero: Zekrom / Victini & the White Hero: Reshiram ビクティニと黒き英雄ゼクロム & ビクティニと白き英雄レシラム Bikutini to Kuroki Eiyuu Zekuromu / Bikutini to Shiroki Eiyuu Reshiramu) are the 14th Pokémon movies that take place during the Best Wishes Saga and will star Victini and Zekrom or Reshiram. The double movie is being co-released at the same time. They premiered in Japanese theaters on July 16, 2011. White—Victini and Zekrom received a limited release in the United States theaters on December 3 and 4, 2011, making it the first Pokémon film to released commercially in theaters since Pokémon Heroes in 2003. It aired on Cartoon Network on February 11, 2012. Black—Victini and Reshiram premiered on Cartoon Network on December 10, 2011. It was released on DVD in the United States on April 3, 2012. For the first time in the series's history, two different versions of a film were released. White—Victini and Zekrom features the Victory Pokémon Victini and the Deep Black Pokémon Zekrom, while Black—Victini and Reshiram features Victini and the Vast White Pokémon, Reshiram. Plot The movie opens as usual with scenes of various Unova Pokémon on land, in the sea, and in the air. Ash and Pikachu battle against a Sawk (in Black)/Throh (in White). The trio keeps walking until they come to a fork in the road. They take the right fork on the road in Black, and the left fork in White. In White Hero: Zekrom, Damon is walking through a hot desert when he sees a Blitzle with an injured leg. With Reuniclus's psychic help to lift it up onto his shoulder, he walks back to the small village to return Blitzle to its owner, a little girl. Her father thanks Damon for his help but tells him to go home, and his plight is useless. Damon begs them to believe him that the Hometown of Earth can be revived, but they turn him away. Suddenly a huge tornado tears through the desert towards the village, stirring up a stampede of Bouffalant. The villagers look on helplessly, but Damon marches towards the disaster and holds up his hand. Reshiram appears and Damon climbs on its back, riding as it destroys the tornado and halts the stampede. Damon asks the townspeople, stunned by the dragon's appearance, to give him another chance. In Black Hero: Reshiram, the setting is a frozen snowy countryside, and a young boy and his parents are attempting to gather precious plants without disturbing some fighting Beartic. Damon has been turned away by this village as well, but when a glacier crashes into the coast and strands the boy and his parents with the Beartic in the middle of the frozen lake, Damon summons Zekrom, who destroys the glacier. Again he asks them to give him another chance to speak as they look at Zekrom, shocked. Meanwhile, back near Ash and company, two Deerling are playing nearby on a cliff, but one is startled by Victini peeking out from a crack in the rock and begins to fall, as the other grabs it by the tail. Ash hurries over to help, but as he grabs them both, he also slips as the rock crumbles. Victini grabs him on the foot just as he falls, and he is able to jump a hundred body lengths to a far cliff down below the big Castle looming over the city. He tells Iris and Cilan to go on ahead and he will meet them after. While he walks through the cave, rather lost, Victini continues to give him psychic visions showing him the right ways to go. At one point Ash, Pikachu and the Deerling walk through a cave with many rock walkways, and an orb sitting at the very bottom briefly glows and illuminates the entire cavern. Ash gets out and Iris and Cilan come up to the Castle to meet him. Cilan mentions that legend says the Castle flew from a barren looking valley visible in the distance to the mountain top. At his companion's disbelief he says it is only what people say, but it's definitely true the town has incredibly delicious fruits. Ash longs to eat some, announcing he is always hungry, and Cilan offers macarons in a basket. As they make their way through the Castle to the town below, Ash's macarons continue to vanish before he can pop them in his mouth, as Victini, invisible, steals them. Fireworks begin to go off in town, making Victini choke mid-swallow, and sending the trio rushing to find a way out so they don't miss the cut-off time for the tournament. As they wander aimlessly, Damon appears and offers to help, saying he's helping at the Castle at the moment. He guides them out and they sign up for the tournament. While walking in town they see a Golurk, and follow the huge Pokémon until they meet its trainer, Juanita, a woman running a souvenir cart full of Victini plush and other goods. While Victini watches invisibly, she explains Victini is a Pokémon said to live in town, and will bring power to people. Ash wishes he could meet such a Pokémon, but she says hardly anyone has ever seen Victini. Iris buys a little wooden Victini charm to bring her luck in the tournament. Team Rocket overhears, and decides to abandon plans to capture Pikachu to get a Victini instead. The mayor of the town, Mo-monto, announces they have all had another wonderfully bountiful harvest, congratulating the townsfolk, then starting the tournament as he explains each participant has a wooden necklace. Each trainer can only use one Pokémon, and substituting them results in an instant disqualification. He officially begins festivities with his Klink evo-line Pokémon powering up a street organ to play music. The tournament begins and a trainer challenges Ash with her Serperior. Ash uses Pikachu, who defeats Serperior. Elsewhere, Iris battles another trainer who is using Emboar with Emolga. Emolga uses Volt Switch, causing Excadrill to be sent out and resulting her being disqualified. Iris glares at Emolga, who makes a cute face in the hopes of being forgiven. Iris hurries to see Cilan's battle, her eyes lighting up as she fangirls over the Hydreigon his Pansage is battling. He and Pansage look annoyed until she becomes sheepish and cheers for them instead, but in vain as Pansage is defeated. Next, Ash's Oshawott battles Emboar, successfully keeping its eyes open as it uses Aqua Jet, defeating Emboar. Scraggy, who is out of his ball as Ash plans to use him, does a victory dance, swinging his pants from side to side, then holding his arms up, Victini suddenly appearing in front of him as it dances as well, startling him. He looks around in confusion before running after Ash to the next battle. Ash later runs into another trainer, who has a Samurott. Ash uses Tepig, despite the obvious fact that Tepig is at an disadvantage due to its weakness to Water-type attacks. Tepig uses Ember against Samurott, which barely does any damage to it. Samurott sends Tepig flying into Juanita's toy cart. Victini, who was watching the battle from their, empowers Tepig with its power. Tepig, fully energized, darts out of the cart and unleashes a stronger Ember which knocks out Samurott, allowing Ash to win. Carlita, Hydreigon's trainer, asks Juanita if Victini was responsible for allowing Tepig to win. Juanita laughs, stating that no one has seen Victini in ages. She decides to challenge Ash, who uses Scraggy. Scraggy attempts to Headbutt Hydreigon, but it does no damage and sends Scraggy flying into the trees. Carlita closely observes Scraggy, and gasps when she sees Victini helping Scraggy. Scraggy comes back out, and launches a powerful Headbutt that instantly knocks out Hydreigon. Carlita gives her wooden necklace to the referee, and tells Ash and his friends that Victini was responsible for allowing Ash to win. Ash realizes then that Victini may be what caused him to jump so far, and who guided him through the caves, and who ate his macaroons. When Victini finally appears when tempted by Cilan's macaroons, Ash is so happy to meet it he hugs it and spins it around. It begins to cry from being scared by being flung around, and goes invisible. Ash apologizes. They walk through town together while Carlita says what a miracle it is that Victini is appearing, and for macaroons of all things. When they go down a road, Victini begins to get nervous, but Ash grabs it and runs. Suddenly Victini is stopped by an invisible force field, becomes extremely upset, and explodes a fire attack that reveals the entire force field around the Castle area for a moment. Then it vanishes, leaving the group distressed. Carlita explains there is a force field caused by the protective pillars that are scattered seemingly randomly around the Castle, and Victini cannot leave them. They find Carlita's mother and explain about Victini. Cilan asks her to tell them where the nicest, sweetest place in town is, where someone would go to feel happy and good, because maybe Victini is there. As they head towards the place, they run into Damon and Mo-monto. They learn Juanita is Damon's mother, and Carlita is his younger sister. Juanita complains he hasn't contacted her in half a year, and they try to surprise him with the news that Victini is there, but he merely replies that he knows already. They find the secluded little garden area, which happens to be part of Mo-monto's property, with a pond and various Pokémon, including many Cottonee, Petilil, Minccino, Purrloin and Drilbur. Ash falls into the pond trying to make Victini show itself, and it tries to help him, but drops him in the water. They play and splash around together, while the mayor and family look on enjoying how happy Victini looks. They go into Mo-monto's home where he tells the story of the People of Earth, and how they are all descendants of them. Once, a thousand years ago, the People of Earth lived in the Hometown of Earth, and Victini belonged to the King. The people used the earth wisely and lived in peace, skillfully using a power inside of the earth called the dragon pulse, which kept the land bountiful and prosperous. When the king's two sons, the Princes of the kingdom, one the Hero of Truth who is the friend of Reshiram, and one the Hero of Ideals who is the friend of Zekrom, begin to fight, war breaks out, and the town is ravaged as the dragon pulse goes out of control, reversing its power and draining the land of all green and life. The king, using Victini's power, which it willfully gives to help its friend, moves the entire Castle with most of the people inside of it away from the ravaged land. He devises protective pillars to keep Victini's power in check and also to protect the Castle. It lands atop a mountain some distance away, but the King's energy is gone, and he dies before the protective pillars can be disabled. They fall haphazardly around the area, trapping Victini within their confines for all time. The princes realize their mistake, but it is too late already, the dragon pulse having turned to chaos. Reshiram and Zekrom, exhausted by battle, revert to the form of a round stone, which the princes hide where nobody can find them. They go back outside to watch the Pokémon playing, Victini happily picking and sharing fruits with everyone. They think about how lonely Victini must have been trapped in the area around the Castle for a thousand years, but Cilan hopefully says maybe Victini was not so lonely, watching it play with the Pokémon. Damon stands with his family and Mo-monto, and says he wishes to borrow Victini's power. He turns to his mother and reminds her that she mentioned her dream once, and she flashes back to when he was small, standing with Juanita in the ruined, barren land where their ancestors lived. She said it was her dream that people could again live there. He says her dream can come true, now. In a small study with just the four of them sitting together, Damon tells his story. He says how three years ago, he had been tirelessly working to find a solution to the dead land in their ancestor's home, visiting villages around the world where the People of Earth live in small, scattered villages, but is rebuffed each time being told he is chasing fantasy, that they can no longer live together in the Hometown of Earth, as it is dead. He convinces Mo-monto to help him, and hears a mysterious voice in his head, the voice of one of the dragons. Together, they go deep into the caves below the Castle. At one point Mo-monto cannot find a way to go any further down, but Damon appears on a lower level, neither of them sure how he found his way there. Mo-monto realizes only Damon is meant to go on. In White, Damon meets Reshiram, who recognizes him as the Hero of Truth. In Black, he meets Zekrom, who acknowledges him as the Hero of Ideals. Now with one of the legendary dragons on his side, he returns to the villages, convincing the villagers with his power over the dragons. In White, it was Reshiram who stopped the glacier, and a young boy of the village gave Damon some of the precious plant in a glass vial as a token. In Black, it was Zekrom who stopped the tornado and stampede, and Damon was given a small Blitzle toy by the young girl who owned it. As he is recounting his tale, there is a knock on the door. All of the villagers from the snowy village and the desert village walk in, supporting Damon now in his dream. Ash and friends are asleep outside. Victini is asleep in Ash's lap, dreaming. It dreams of the force field trapping it, and sees before its eyes the many centuries passing, seasons changing rapidly and a town springing up on the mountain below the Castle's new location. At the end, the King appears, begging forgiveness for accidentally trapping Victini. He vanishes, and Victini screams for him, which awakens Ash despite having been only in Victini's dream. Ash pets the sleeping but troubled Pokémon, mumbling that it must have indeed been very lonely. Victini wakes up and seems startled and hurried, making everyone follow it to a ledge of the Castle, where they watch the sun rise over the ocean. Victini acts very agitated and excited, and Ash realizes it dreams of visiting the sea. He promises he will take Victini there one day. Meanwhile, Damon is preparing to attempt to move the Castle back and revive the Hometown of Earth, with his family and the other descendants watching and supporting him. He sends out his Sigilyph, who begins to power up the Castle's internal workings, and the many Solosis and Duosion who live below it wake up and begin to glow. As the Castle comes to life, the protective pillars begin to glow, then rise up and close in on it. Victini flies away from them in terror, trying to avoid being hit by the force field. It is pushed into the main room, where Damon asks it to lend him its power. At first it smiles happily seeing a vision of the king asking the same thing long ago, then panics as it realizes this is not the king, but it is too late. Victini is trapped by the force field and its power begins to be forcefully drained to power the Castle, which begins to rise up. As it rises, the green, healthy dragon pulse spills out and water and life creep back into the Hometown of Earth once the healthy pulse reaches it. At first Ash and company are stunned, but then Ash wants to know where Victini went, and finds it suffering as its power is drained. He begs Damon to stop, but Damon seems to think he is merely borrowing the power, and uses his Reuniclus (in White) or his Gothitelle (in Black) to stop Ash, Cilan, and Iris. When his sister and mother also see Victini's suffering, Damon is shocked when even his mother begs him to stop. Reshiram (in White) or Zekrom (Black) soon appear to aid Damon and stop their meddling. Juanita sends out her Golurk to battle Damon's dragon, but is quickly defeated and falls through the skies. Damon, desperate to save the hometown of his ancestors, tries to explain that sometimes sacrifices must be made for important events such as this. Ash says he doesn't need that kind of truth/ideal, and renews his frenzied attempts to destroy the ancient device draining Victini's power, but is held immobile, then rendered unconscious by a psychic attack from Damon's Pokémon. While unconscious, the suffering Victini sends a vision to Ash of the final moments of the king's life. The king, weakened and near death, tells Victini the Castle must never be moved again, as it would let the unhealthy, chaotic dragon pulse run amok and could potentially ruin the world. Ash watches as the king dies before Victini's eyes. When he awakens he and the others are in the storage room of the Castle. Juanita and Carlita ask them to forgive Damon, knowing he means well. Ash panics and shouts out the information he learned in the vision. Juanita realizes that the dragons reverted to their stone form before the dragon pulse went bad, and thus Damon's dragon was asleep before it could have known about the King's final warning and the danger of the chaotic dragon pulse, which is already running amok and destroying the forest blow them as they speak. With Damon's dragon partner being overly powerful, Ash feels it is almost hopeless, but Juanita says one thing could stop the dragon—the other dragon, its counterpart, which is probably asleep in the caves below the Castle, where Damon found the dragon he is using. Ash sets out with Iris and Cilan, using the secret way down that he found with the Deerling before he met his friends again and Damon guided them out of the Castle earlier in the movie. Once down below, Cilan and Iris are surprised as Ash is walking on the lower level suddenly, and nobody knows how he got there, even himself. He soon hears a voice - Zekrom (in White) demanding that he show his ideals, or Reshiram (in Black), demanding to know his truth. The path begins to crumble, and Ash and Pikachu race to avoid falling. At the bottom they come across one of the stones — and the proper dragon awakens from its long slumber, once again asking Ash about his ideals, or his truth. Ash clearly states he just wishes to help Victini, and does not want to let it die, and how he promised he would take Victini to the sea after it has been alone for a thousand years. The dragon agrees to help Ash. Meanwhile, the Castle continues to drift back towards the old valley, leaving destruction in its path, hidden by thick clouds from Damon and his dragon's view. Momonto, flying in his helicopter, passes the horrible scene and flies to the Castle to warn them. Juanita and Carlita tell him they know already but can't stop Damon. Juanita's Golurk reappears to once again try to fight with Damon's dragon, but is beaten down to the courtyard, where it lies unable to move as the dragon powers up a final attack. As they watch, another attack blocks the final blow, and Ash appears, riding on the back of his own dragon. Ash's Dragon sets him down at the Castle, then it continues to do battle with Damon's. Reshiram and Zekrom fight each other, until, Reshiram (in White) or Zekrom (in Black) falls, nearly unconscious, down towards earth, only for the other dragon to swoop down and save it by scooping it up onto its back. Damon's dragon, now near the ground, can clearly see the destruction being wreaked in the wake of what Damon is attempting to do. Back in the Castle, Ash and Pikachu manage to defeat Reuniclus/Gothitelle, then he runs to destroy the device trapping and slowly killing Victini. He throws himself at it, but it does nothing. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but it doesn't damage the device either. Damon's dragon then appears in front of them. Damon orders his dragon to remove the interlopers, but the dragon refuses and instead destroys the device. Damon wonders why his dragon is not listening to his orders, who states that it has heard the fury of the earth. Damon does not believe what the dragon is saying, so both dragons clear the skies and show Damon that he is actually destroying the earth and not bringing life back to it as he had believed. Realizing his mistake, he asks the dragons what to do. They state that the castle needs to reverse and block the pulse, and begin to channel the energy towards the Castle. Damon says the Castle might be ruined and everyone must leave quickly. Carlita and Iris evacuate on Hydreigon, and the rest begin to climb into Mo-monto's helicopter. Ash, holding Victini, stops and asks Damon what he will do, Damon merely replying this is something he must handle. Ash tries to run to the helicopter, but is thrown back. The protective pillars are still hovering around the Castle, trapping Victini. Ash refuses to leave without it, and as everyone else leaves, Ash sits on the floor huddled with Victini as the Castle, accelerated by the power it is absorbing, shoots higher into the atmosphere, Damon being knocked out and falling. Ash is cold and begins to have trouble breathing. Damon re-appears riding Golurk, and Golurk, Reshiram and Zekrom continue to attempt to destroy the protective pillars to no avail. Damon tries to encourage Ash to be brave and hold on, as he is one of the dragons' chosen. The protective pillars continue to trap Ash, Pikachu and Victini, and despite Golurk and the dragons' assistance, they cannot break through. Now very high in the atmosphere with oxygen levels and temperatures dropping, Ash is delirious and nearly unconscious. He whispers to Victini how sorry he is for being unable to keep his promise to take it to see the ocean. It is so cold that Ash's tears freeze before they hit the ground and he loses consciousness. Victini powers up in its urge to save Ash, using V-create, the warmth of it waking Ash before Victini uses it to finally break the pillars, crashing through them up into the sky. The distorted dragon pulse is also released harmlessly into the atmosphere, and the Castle goes back down. Damon is able to board again, but Ash is unconscious. Damon wraps a blanket around Ash, while he drives the Castle. The two dragons and Golurk use their strength to push the Castle, while Mo-monto goes on ahead and follows the dragon pulse. they find the source of the dragon pulse near the ocean, and use the Castle to plug the "leak", as the dragons instructed. Once the Castle settles, the dragon pulse calms and turns healthy once more before dissolving. Team Rocket, who had been seen twice unsuccessfully stalking Ash at the Castle, look at the ocean and state that they feel good anyway. The group, now safe, stands on the beach, obviously feeling mixed emotions, as Victini vanished and supposedly perished in its final V-create attack it used to free itself and release the polluted dragon pulse. Ash states that here is the ocean, and apologizes again for being unable to fulfill his promise to Victini. He grabs a macaroon from Cilan's basket and throws it to the ocean. The macaroon stops and is eaten in midair as they watch. Cilan happily exclaims this is a "taste" they all know well. Ash grins and pretends he is going to eat the final macaroon, causing Victini to appear and whimper as it begs for the macaroon. Ash gives Victini the macaroon before hugging it. Everyone looks happy, but Damon falls to his knees, overwhelmed by his mistake. His mother lifts him up and smacks him hard on the back, saying that what is really important is yet to come. Victini shows Ash a vision of it using its power to help restore the Hometown of Earth, and Ash understands Victini and he cannot be together much longer as it has a job to do. Zekrom and Reshiram depart, powering up their tails as they shoot into the sky over a rainbow. As the credits roll, various scenes of the newly restored lands are shown, with Damon and the People of Earth looking on with Ash and friends as they all say goodbye. Zekrom and Reshiram can be seen flying over the ocean and above cities. Other various scenes flash by, including a thunder and rain storm caused by Thundurus in Black, and a wind and rain storm caused by Tornadus in White. Team Rocket is also seen stalking Ash and friends from inside a cafe, watching as they walk past, Proof/Peg from the previous movie also walking by. Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *Iris *Cilan *Jessie *James *Damon *Carlita *Juanita *Mannes *Glacine *Luis *Donuke *Luisa *Mako *Tatsuki *Leeku *King of the People of the Vale *Heroes of Truth and Ideals *Mother and daughter Pokémon *Victini *Reshiram *Zekrom *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Snivy *Ash's Tepig *Ash's Oshawott *Ash's Scraggy *Iris' Axew *Iris' Emolga *Iris' Excadrill *Cilan's Pansage *Team Rocket's Meowth *Carlita's Hydreigon *Damon's Gothitelle (in Black) *Damon's Reuniclus (in White) *Juanita's Golurk *Leeku's Samurott *Mako's Serperior *Tasuki's Emboar *Mandibuzz *Braviary *Damon's Sigilyph *Duosion *Deerling *Purrloin *Petilil *Cottonee *Drilbur *Sawsbuck *Lillipup *Stoutland *Blitzle *Gothita *Gothorita *Mannes' Klink *Mannes' Klang *Mannes' Klinklang *Throh (in White) *Sawk (in Black) Trivia *''Pokémon The Movie: White - Victini & Zekrom'' is the first English dub of a Pokémon movie to be released in theaters since Pokémon Heroes. *This is the first dual Pokémon movie. *Apart from Pikachu and Meowth, this is the first Pokémon movie to not have any other Pokémon from any of the previous regions in it. *This is the first Pokémon movie Brock does not appear in. *Pokémon The Movie: Black-Victini and Reshiram has louder dialect. *In contrast, Pokémon The Movie-Victini and Zekrom has louder background music. *''Pokémon The Movie: White - Victini & Zekrom'' and the upcoming Pokémon: Detective Pikachu are currently the only two Pokémon movies not composed by Shinji Miyazaki. Gallery M14A Poster.png M14B Poster.png MS014A Poster.png MS014B Poster.png Pokemonmovie14Jap.jpg|Jappenese official artwork Victini and the Black Hero Zekrom.jpg Category:Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toho Company Ltd. Category:Viz Media